1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear-section bolt lock structure of a slide, and more particularly to a slide containing an outer rail, an intermediate rail, and an inner rail, wherein when the inner rail is pulled outward to a fully expanded position, the intermediate rail may be retained at a locked position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slide is usually used to connect and guide two articles that may be moved relative to each other, such as a cupboard and its drawer or a computer table and its keyboard support rack.
A conventional three-stage type slide generally comprises an outer rail, an intermediate rail, and an inner rail. For example, the outer rail may be fixed in a cupboard, the inner rail may be fixed at two sides of the drawer of the cupboard, and the intermediate rail is received in the outer rail to support the inner rail. The inner rail, the intermediate rail and the outer rail may be coupled with each other by such as the design of a ball bearing, and the inner rail and the intermediate rail may be moved in the axial direction of the outer rail reciprocally. Thus, the drawer may be pulled outward from or retracted into the cupboard freely by the slide.
The conventional three-stage type slide containing the inner rail, the intermediate rail and the outer rail needs to have the design of a bolt lock, so that when the inner rail is moved with the drawer to be pulled outward from the cupboard and moved toward the distal end of the intermediate rail to a usage position, the inner rail may be stopped at the distal end of the outer rail, thereby maintaining the drawer at the usage position temporarily. The bolt lock has to possess the function of detaching the drawer, so that the drawer and the inner rail may be detached from and retracted into the cupboard.
A conventional three-stage type drawer slide structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 primarily comprises an outer rail 91, an intermediate rail 92, and an inner rail 93. Multiple rolling balls 94 are mounted between the intermediate rail 92 and the inner rail 93, so that the inner rail 93 may slide along the intermediate rail 92 conveniently. At the same time, for facilitating the mounting work of the conventional three-stage type drawer slide structure, the inner rail 93 is provided with a locking member 95 which has legs 96 that may be opened and closed elastically. The intermediate rail 92 is provided with a catch 97 protruded with a stop 971. After the inner rail 93 is fitted in the intermediate rail 92 and when the inner rail 93 is pulled outward, the lug 951 of the locking member 95 is locked with the stop 971 of the catch 97, thereby preventing the inner rail 93 from detaching from the intermediate rail 92. Thus, the lug 951 of the locking member 95 and the stop 971 of the catch 97 may form a positioning structure to prevent outward detachment.
When the conventional three-stage type drawer slide structure is assembled and dismantled, the user needs to press the locking member 95 with his one finger. However, the space between the outer rail 91, the intermediate rail 92, and the inner rail 93 is very small, so that the user finger is easily clipped and injured.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rear-section bolt lock structure of a slide, wherein when the inner rail is pulled outward to a fully expanded position, the intermediate rail may be retained at a locked position. In addition, the slide may be expanded and retracted easily and conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rear-section bolt lock structure of a slide, comprising:
an outer rail, provided with upper and lower lips, and the outer rail having one end provided with a stop plate, the outer rail provided with locking holes and a stop block;
an intermediate rail, provided with upper and lower lips received and moved in the lips of the outer rail, one end of the intermediate rail provided with a locking block that may be rested on the stop block of the outer rail, the intermediate rail combined with a positioning plate by positioning members, the positioning plate provided with at least one positioning leg that may be locked in the locking hole of the outer rail, a movable plate movably mounted between the intermediate rail and the positioning plate, one end of the movable plate provided with at least one lug that may be locked in the locking hole of the positioning plate, the other end of the movable plate provided with at least one wing, the intermediate rail provided with stop blocks; and
an inner rail, provided with upper and lower lips received and moved in the lips of the intermediate rail, one end of the inner rail provided with a stop end edge that may press the wing of the movable plate of the intermediate rail, the inner rail provided with a locking member that may rested on the stop blocks of the intermediate rail.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.